


Just.

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, AU where Jorel gets into another universe, Aron is nice, Everything is so different, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes, Swan Songs was never released, The universe is FUCKED, Yeah no he gonna suffer, a whole lot of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: Jorel is thrown into an alternate universe where Hollywood Undead never got to release Swan Songs after being denied by MySpace and everything is... very different.





	1. Everything is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I uploaded on wattpad, so I hope you're ready to hop on this crazy ride
> 
> One of my friends said that this story is like taking drugs so...

_"I can't do this, man. I can't. This will never fucking work out!" Jorel complained, pulling at his hair._

_For the nth time they asked MySpace to overlook the explicit parts of their album and let them release them, but those fuckers wanted to censor everything. And that nth time they finally said they won't do the album at all._

_"I dunno about you guys, but I'm out." George sighed and stepped back from the group._

_"Me too." Matty said and put his drumsticks down on the table._

_"I think we should just give up." Jorel spoke, then looked at Aron._

_"Ye, man. Maybe we can try together again some other time? I mean, this was our band." Aron suggested with a smile._

_Jorel groaned and rubbed his face. "Yeah, sure. I just need get over this."_

_"I'm sorry, Jorel. Wish this band worked out." Jordon ruffled Jorel's hair. "It was fun writing music with you, though."_

_"Thanks, Jordon."_

_They all went their own ways after that day and haven't spoken to each other._

\--

-August, 2016-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jorel groaned as he slammed the alarm shut. He yawned loud and stretched out. That was a strange dream, Jorel thought as he got up from bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Strange. This did not look like the room he shared with Vanessa. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he scanned everything in the room. All his things were here, but... it didn't feel right.

"Dude, we're going to be late! Come eat your breakfast!" A familiar voice called. Aron. Why was Aron here? He hadn't seen that guy in six years...

Jorel stepped into the kitchen, his expression filled with confusion.

"We gotta get to the studio in half an hour, and I know how slow you are in the morning, so get your shit together." Aron smirked, then slapped Jimmy's ass while he passed by the man who barely got up from the table.

"Fuck you, dude.." Jimmy mumbled sleepily as he put his plate in the dishwasher.

Wait.

Yuma?

What the fuck was Yuma doing here?

Jorel felt so fucking confused. He ended up sitting at the table and staring at his pancakes for a few moments before deciding that hunger won over confusion and he just grabbed a fork and ate in silence

"...Jimmy, why are we... going to the studio again?" Jorel asked, trying to seem like he had somewhat of an idea of what's going on.

"You forgot already? The new 9Lives album? You and Aron worked your asses off for it, man." Jimmy raised an eyebrow, looking at Jorel suspiciously.

"Oh! Oh right. Sorry, I'm a little confused this morning." Jorel mumbled. What. The. Fuck. He was in 9Lives with Aron? Since when?

"You did get blackout drunk last night, dude. So I don't blame ya." Jimmy laughed and put a glass of water and two pills. "For your hangover."

"Thanks, man." Jorel did not feel hungover in any way, but he still took the pills and drank all the water.

Jimmy saw that Jorel ate his food, so he took the plate and put it in the dishwasher. In the meantime, Aron came back and pulled Jimmy close by his hips, kissing the bearded man's lips.

"Jorel, go get dressed, seriously, I want to finish recording Fuck The World today." Aron glared at him.

Jorel wanted to scream. Everything was so fucking wrong. So. Fucking. Wrong. Aron just kissed a guy and now he's asking for a song that was already released by his band, Hollywood Undead? This wasn't right at all. He was with Hollywood Undead. With Danny, Jordon, George, Matty and Dylan. They made so many amazing songs and had so much fun together and he was going to get married to Vanessa...

Jorel was beyond confused, yet he had no choice but to go along with it, until he figured out why everything was wrong. He went to his room and quickly got dressed, then came back to Aron and Jimmy making out in the hallway. Jorel groaned and grabbed his shoes, putting them on quickly. He will never get used to those idiots just randomly getting it on. It was too weird. Everything was too weird.

"Let's go, before you two rabbits get in heat." Jorel opened the door and walked out of the apartment with Aron and Jimmy following after him soon enough. "Enlighten me, Aron, why do I live with you two again?"

"You just refused to move out when Yuma moved in. It's your fault, man, live with it." Aron laughed. "Anyway, dude, I think Day Of The Dead is going to be our best album yet." Aron pat Jorel on the back and walked in front of him to get into the drivers seat of his car.

Yuma went in the backseat, right behind Aron, so Jorel just took the passenger seat. So Day Of The Dead now belonged to 9Lives. What else has changed?

 


	2. Charlie Scene

After a rather successful recording session at the studio, Jorel just wanted some time by himself. The whole day was too overwhelming to him, so he just needed a break, to get away from everything.

So he left. He did tell Aron and Yuma that he was going out for a walk, just so they didn't lock him out of the apartment. He was walking down the street, staring at the ground, trying to process what the fuck was going on. Everything was so different, and he couldn't help but think it had to do with the dream he had. The band broke up in that dream... or he could still be dreaming and this was just the aftermath. It felt way too real, though, which made his head hurt as he kept thinking about it.

As Jorel got lost in his thought, he didn't notice that he almost ran into a motorcycle. He got startled out of his thoughts, but before he could say something, the motorcycle got away.

Jorel sighed and continued walking, going to a building near the bridge. He didn't even get close to the building when he heard shooting.

"Jorel! Get here!"

..Jordon?

"Come on, dude!"

Before he knew it, Jorel was pulled onto a motorcycle, helmet pushed on his head, then he held tightly onto a man with a black helmet, black leather jacket and black jeans. There was no way he could see the man's face, but he swore he heard Jordon earlier. There was shooting behind them as the motorcycle sped down the road.

"Hope you're holding tightly, because we're going off the bridge."

Jorel didn't even realize he shut his eyes tightly, but when he opened them, he was in the air. Well, him and the guy who was riding the motorcycle were in the air. Jorel was about to scream, but they hit the ground, speeding fast through the opposing traffic, the man avoiding the cars coming highspeed towards him with such ease. There was so much adrenaline pumping into Jorel's veins, but there was also fear.

Soon, Jorel realized they were heading towards the deserted part of the Los Angeles County, and it seemed that they lost the guys shooting at them. The motorcycle finally stopped and Jorel finally felt like he could breathe again. He got off the motorcycle and stumbled to the ground, taking the helmet off, taking deep breaths. As if things just couldn't get worse. First he found out that he lives with Aron and Yuma, second that the two are banging, third that he's part of 9Lives, and now he was fucking chased by some psychos shooting at him while he rode away with some weirdo in a black leather jacket?

His thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar laugh.

"Man, didn't see you as the type to mess with the Fez Clique." Jordon said as he took off his helmet. He looked different. His hair was long enough to have it caught in a bun, and a stubble beard, he had a scar over his right eyebrow and dark circles under his eyes. His expression didn't seem as kind and cheerful as it used to either, but Jorel could still see the old Jordon in them.

"Jor--"

"Dead. I'm Charlie." The seriousness in Jor- Charlie's tone took Jorel aback, but nodded nonetheless. "What did those dick suckers want? Did you steal from them? Bought drugs and never paid back?"

"What? No, I just wanted to go to my place to think because everything in my life got turned upside down and I-"

"Wait, so they just chased us for no reason? Or..." Charlie looked down at Jorel and watched him for a moment to see if he was lying. Charlie sighed. "They probably had something valuable then. I gotta note that. Do you need a ride home?" Charlie asked.

Jorel rubbed his face and nodded. "Yes. But this time don't just drive off a fucking bridge." Jorel looked up and saw that Charlie offered a hand for him to get up and he immediately took it, both of them putting their helmets back on their heads.

"Wait, forgot to ask. What the fuck happened to you, dude?" Jorel asked while Charlie climbed the motorcycle.

"Mexican mafia. The Alvarez Familia." He could practically hear the smirk in Charlie's voice. "No wonder that fuck never spoke about his family when we were younger, aye?"

This was so wrong.

"So.... what are you?" Jorel almost felt afraid to ask.

"Assassin, stealthy shit and blowing things up. I could not ask for a better life.

_"I could not ask for a better life!" Jordon yelled over the loud music as they popped the champagne when they were celebrating the end of their Day Of The Dead tour._

Jorel almost fell to the ground when the flashback struck his mind. Charlie caught him immediately.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah... just.. just take me home." Jorel groaned.

\--

It was pitch black in the apartment when he got there, probably over one am. Jorel groaned quietly and pulled his shoes off.

"Where were you?" Aron asked, which startled the fuck out of Jorel.

"Jesus fuck, dude...." Jorel complained as he went to sit down on the couch. "You scared me."

"Sorry, but I just... got worried I guess." Aron shrugged. "Last time you came this late, I had to take you to a hospital."

"Really?" Jorel could not see where Aron was until the man sat beside him.

"Yeah, man. You got into a bar fight or some shit. That happened a lot of times before, but this time I thought you wouldn't make it." Aron spoke quietly, his voice filled with worry.

"Nah, no bar fights this time. I just met with an old friend is all. Remember Jordon?" Jorel looked in the dark at Aron's faint figure.

"Didn't he die in a freak accient in a train?" Aron asked, sounding quite shocked.

"What? No, that... that was Jordon. I said Jordan. Y'know, the jock?" Jorel hated lying. But that would explain why Charlie said that he was dead. Guess that was a price he had to pay for joining the mafia. Thank god he had someone else to play off as him.

"Ohh. Sorry, man. I've been thinking about Jordon today, I dunno why. Kinda miss that guy, he was great." Aron laughed quietly.

"I feel you." Jorel mumbled. "Hey, I'm off to bed. Hope you sleep well, dude." Jorel got up from the couch and quickly went to his room.

\--

The next morning he wasn't awaken by his alarm, instead his phone went off. He groaned, hoping that everything was back to normal, that he was back living with Vanessa, back in Hollywood Undead. But when he looked around the room, he wanted to cry out. He still wasn't back, he was still living with Aron and Jimmy, and his fucking phone wouldn't shut up.

"What." Jorel growled when he answered the phone. Jorel quickly looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a hidden number.

"Hey, J-Doggy. You have ten minutes to get ready and come outside, I'm waiting for you in the parking lot." Charlie said, his voice so serious that it got Jorel concerned. "Nine minutes." Charlie said before Jorel could react.

Jorel immediately grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a black shirt with some band on it, then got dressed as fast as he could while he walked towards the front door. There was this weird thrill he felt in his body after talking to Charlie yesterday, then him calling him outside.

"Where are you going?" Aron asked with a rather amused expression as he watched him put on his shoes.

"Uh... just... outside? I just..." Jorel tried to think of a good lie to tell Aron.

"A date?" Aron raised a brow.

"Yes! Yes, a date. Just.... I gotta go!" And with that, Jorel sprinted out the door so fast.

What if Charlie called him outside because he got into trouble? Did those Fez Clique guys need him? Did the mafia want him? Jorel suddenly felt anxious, but before he knew it, he was facing Charlie who was handing him a helmet.

"You were late thirty seconds." There was amusement in Charlie's voice. Jorel shook his head and picked up the helmet, then climbed behind him.

"Why did you call me?" Jorel asked as he wrapped his arms around Charlie before the man left the parking lot he was in, going down the road.

"Just thought we could go out and get some coffee together. Sorry for waking you up so early." Charlie laughed, then drove towards downtown. "Maybe some croissants, I'm hungry."

"Fun." Jorel grinned as he squeezed Charlie's middle. "It's fine, honestly, I needed to get out of that house."

"Why? Aron's being a bitch?" Charlie asked.

"Him and his boyfriend are being bitches." Jorel chuckled. God, that felt so weird to say. He wished to go back home. So bad.

The motorcycle came to a stop and Jorel saw that they were at a small coffee place that had a rock sort of vibe to it. Him and Charlie got off and took their helmets off, then Jorel followed Charlie inside. He guided him to the back of the shop and sat down next to him on the couch. The music was nice, the whole place felt welcoming. A waiter came to take their order and both ordered black coffee, only Charlie asked for milk as well, and also for a croissant.

"This feels like some weird ass date." Jorel laughed softly as he spoke.

"It's a brote. Two bros on a date." Charlie joked before shaking his head and thanking the waiter when he brought their order.

"It's nice, tho. I'm still kind of surprised you wanted me to come and stuff." Jorel shrugged, but smiled at the other man.

"Well, you're like the only guy who's still the dude I used to know. I mean, George is in the fucking marine, Kurlzz is sucking Dylan's dick while Dylan is trying to take his father's place. Literally everything has been upside down." Charlie sighed after he sipped his coffee.

"Man, you tell me..." Jorel shook his head and put three lumps of sugar into his coffee, then stirred it. "My life is literally upside down."

"Did I help you get out of that 'my life is upside down' zone?" Charlie asked and took out his pack of cigarettes.

"No.. I mean, yeah, sorta. It's just... nothing is right. I dunno... I may be overthinking." Jorel rubbed the side of his face. He took a cigarette when Charlie offered and the other lit it up for him. They both smoked in silence for a few moments.

"You and Aron really made it, didn't you?" Charlie asked after a while.

"Uh... I guess? Yeah. 9Lives is going great..." Smoke came out of Jorel's mouth as he spoke. Jorel looked at Charlie and smiled a little. "Thank you for bringing me here, I really feel better."

"It's no problem." Charlie sipped his coffee as soon as he was done speaking. Well... sipped as in he drank all of it. "I needed a break as well and it was nice to share it with you." Charlie said and leaned in to peck Jorel's lips. Jorel's eyes went wide, but as soon as he was about to say something, Charlie got up from the table. "I have to go now! Sorry, work needs me! I'll... uh.. call you tonight, maybe?" Before Jorel even knew it, Charlie was already out the door.

What in the ever loving fuck just happened?


	3. George Ragan

Charlie didn't call that night. Nor the next one, or the one after. Charlie disappeared from the face of earth and Jorel wanted to kick something every time he thought about it. Why did he kiss him? Why did he bring him out for coffee? Why did he run away? Jorel felt sick for thinking so much about it.

Aron wrapped a blanket around Jorel's shoulders and handed him a cup of tea, then ruffled his hair. "Charlie will call. You did say he was travelling a lot, so he might not be in the country." Aron reassured him. Aron has been extra caring for him when Jorel came back and almost had a breakdown after that "date" with Charlie. He told Aron almost everything, obviously avoiding that his old friend was a fucking _assassin_ out of all things, and that Charlie was actually Jordon.

"I... yeah. I don't... I don't actually like him, but I just want to know why he did it?" Jorel sighed and leaned his head against Aron's shoulder. Of course, the fucker could be out killing people, Jorel knew that, but he couldn't bear the wait. "I just... want to know what the fuck did I do wrong to deserve this..."

Over the time, Jorel got used to the changes. It still stressed him out, but he couldn't help but like this Aron more than the other. This one wasn't a bitch, he actually cared and worked hard on that. And gave a shit about music too. He learned how much he worked to make 9Lives real, he got hit and stabbed behind his back, but he made it. Then he just invited Jorel over, after being torn down into pieces by the music industry, and he never got to feel the other's pain, since 9Lives was already pretty big by the time Jorel came along. _Kinda like Danny did_ , his mind provided. Kind of. Jorel did help a lot to make the music sound better. Jorel actually went to listen to all of the songs they wrote together, and there were some songs he knew from Hollywood Undead, but only the songs he was singing. From The Ground remained his favorite, even though Jorel definitely sounded more desperate, and Aron did not sing like Danny, but the words felt too true.

He had a dream the night after the Charlie "date". There was a black figure that said "Your wish is fulfilled here." He couldn't forget it. What did he wish for that got him here? Does that mean the world he's from is still there, or has it been erased forever?

Jorel ended up going outside. It was night out, but it wasn't too late. He ended up at a pier and sat down, looking at the water. He gathered a few stones in the pockets of his hoodie and threw them into the waves.

"Can i throw a few as well?" A familiar voice asked as he sat down next to Jorel.

"George? What the fuck, I thought you were in the marine?" Jorel felt like he jumped out of his skin at the other's sudden presence.

"I was, for a few years, i came back yesterday." George grabbed a fistful of stones then started throwing them, one by one, in the water. "I needed to go out for a walk, saw you, just came to say hi."

"Well.. hi. How's life?" Jorel pulled his knees up to his chest. He was glad for the calmness of this meeting. No shooting or random kissing or shocking information. Just calm, ease. He tried not to think too hard about it.

"Weird as fuck. I kinda miss being out in the sea. Got my dick sucked daily, metaphorically and seriously." George chuckled.

"Why is everyone here gay..." Jorel groaned.

"Eh, I still prefer boobs and vaginas more, plus I want to have a kid someday, so...." George shook his head. "Navy's weird. I hated being harsh and cold all the time. Missed the warmth of home."

Jorel was about to say that he does have a child, Ava, but he supposed that since he left for the marine, Ava... didn't get to be made. "Are you... still with Asia?" Jorel asked, looking up at George.

"I don't have anything to do with that whore." Ouch. There was that old bitter George that Jorel frankly did not miss. "The bitch said she'll wait for me, then a year later she messages me that she's pregnant and that it surely isn't mine. Found out the little girl's name is Ava! As if she couldn't twist the knife even more..." George was punching the leg of the pier, but Jorel could hear how much he was hurting, even if the other wasn't looking at him. Jorel sighed and pat George's back.

Jorel knew the whole Ava story, even in his world, Ava wasn't his, but Asia never told him, nor George found out. Asia told Jorel one day that she wished Ava was George's, since he loved her more than anything. She also told him that she was glad the actual father fucked off.

"Maybe you should talk to Asia. Maybe she told you about the child because she has issues with the father, maybe she needs you." Jorel suggested. Jorel could at least try to make something be as back home. He still needed to figure out how to get back, but he also wanted a few answers from... certain people. "You know, she might have not told you about Ava otherwise. And you said you want a kid anyway."

"I don't know... I mean, it's worth a shot, I suppose, since it makes sense what you're saying, but still..." George mumbled.

"Asia could be struggling to raise Ava. Seriously, you should try. You might save a family, and I know you still love Asia more than anything." Jorel rubbed George's back as he spoke. He felt the other tense a bit, then relax again.

"Okay. Okay, I will." George sighed and moved to get up. "Uh.... d'ya need a ride home?"

"Uh, not really, I live close, so... y'know, I can walk." Jorel shrugged and smiled a little as he got up from the pier as well, burying his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, okay then..." George shifted awkwardly for a bit.

"Let's go, I'll walk you to your car." Jorel laughed and pat George's shoulder before heading towards the parking lot, the other following close by.

The two got to George's car and stopped there. George fumbled to find his keys for a bit before unlocking it.

"Jorel?" George said after a while. "Can I have your number? I kinda lost any contact with my old friends since navy and shit. And maybe we can go out for a beer." George grinned at Jorel.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Gimme your phone." Jorel grinned back and took George's phone when he offered it to him. He quickly wrote his number in the other's phone, then handed it back.

"Thanks, Jorel. Talk to you soon." George opened the door to his car and sat in the driver's seat.

After George drove off, Jorel turned to walk back home, but immediately stopped in his tracks when a man on a motorcycle stopped right in front of him. Jorel already felt rage build up in his blood, closing his hands into tight fists. The man took off his helmet. Charlie.

"Hey, long time no see!" Charlie grinned as he got off the motorcycle. The assassin barely got to make one step before a fist made contact with his face.

"Ow, fuck!" Jorel cried out as he retracted his fist. "Jesus fuck, ow, ow.." Jorel shook his hand a bit before moving back.

Charlie had a hand over his cheek where the other hit, rubbing it carefully. "Man, you hit pretty hard. What was that for?"

"Why the fuck did you run off? And where the fuck did you leave, why weren't you calling me?" Jorel growled.

"Missed me that bad?" Charlie smirked as he looked up at Jorel. "I couldn't call because I got called into a mission. I've been in Canada, hunting down some fucker that owed Alvarez money. I didn't have any signal, so I had no way of contacting you. I wanted to, I swear. And I didn't run off, I just didn't have any more time, I had to be back at Big Boss' house and I was already late, so I had to leave fast. This shit isn't some game, the guy could kill me any time." Charlie explained.

Jorel stared at him, not knowing if he should trust Charlie or not, but there was something in him telling that he should believe the man. Jorel chewed on his lip as he rubbed the hand he hit Charlie with. "Why... why did you kiss me?" Jorel asked.

"I mean... y'know, for the good old times, I guess." Charlie shrugged.

"Good old times...?" Jorel furrowed his eyebrows. Then pain struck his head.

_"Why are we doing this?" Jordon asked, his arms tightly around Jorel._

_"'Cuz your wife sucks and I'm the best fuck you ever had?" Jorel laughed as he pressed his forehead to Jordon's._

_Jordon bit his lip to hold back the grin. "Yeah, you definitely are the best fuck I ever had."_

_"Obviously." Jorel rolled his eyes and turned over in the bed, picking up his pack of cigarettes and taking one out, then leaned against the headboard. "So how are divorce papers going?" Jorel asked as he lit up his cigarette._

_"They're going well. I'm gonna be a free man soon." Jordon grinned as he leaned in to press a kiss to Jorel's cheek._

_"Where have you been disappearing lately? You've been gone for a month, then a week, and so on." Jorel raised an eyebrow at his lover._

_"I found some work and they call me over the border." Jordon sighed and leaned his head on Jorel's head._

_"Oh? What, you're an assassin or something like that?" Jorel chuckled before taking a long drag from his cigarette and blew it own slowly._

_"Something like that. How do you think I got so fit?" Jordon clearly was joking, or at least Jorel thought so. Jordon did get very fit, it was weird._

_\--_

_Jorel stared at th_ _e tv, chewing hard onto his nails hard._

_"The train from Portland to Los Angeles was derailed, seventeen deaths were reported." The woman on TV spoke. "The names of the deceased will be shown on the screen shortly."_

_Jorel fidgeted in his seat as he read the names that appeared on TV._

_'Jordon Kristopher Terrell'_

_Jorel cried all that night._

That was not his memory. That was this Jorel's memory. Jorel looked up at Charlie. His chest was filled with pain, a secondhand pain left from the other Jorel.

"Why did you never tell me you're alive? It's been seven years.." Jorel's voice was filled with hurt.

"I didn't want to die for good and leave you." Charlie said, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I know, it's shitty to just apologize like that, but trust me, I didn't want to hurt you more than I already did. People had to know I was dead, I work for the mafia for fuck's sa--" Charlie was cut off by lips pressed against his. Shortly after, Jorel's lips were gone and a hard slap came immediately after. "I deserve that.."

"Like fuck you do." Jorel kicked him in the shin as he pulled away from Charlie. "You're dead. I don't want anything to do with dead men. Fuck you." Jorel screamed as be backed away from the assassin.

"Jorel, please, don--"

"Fuck you! Get the fuck out of my life!" Jorel yelled as he turned away, then sprinted towards his apartment. He did not look back, but Charlie didn't chase after him either.

Jorel hated this. This world wasn't his, why did he have to bear all the bullshit this world brought with it? Why did that black figure say it was what he wished for? What from this world did he wish to have? Because the only thing he got from this world until now was pain and confusion. That is all.

He fucking hated this world.


	4. Matthew Busek and Dylan Alvarez

Jorel hadn't cried like that in a long time. But both Aron and Jimmy were there to comfort him. Which Jorel was truly thankful for. They knew the situation well, so of course they were more than willing to help.

The next morning he woke up to loud banging on the door of the apartment. He groaned and pushed Aron's hand off him, then got up from the couch.

"James, I know you're there, you fucking bitch!" Matty? What was Matty doing here?

Jorel opened the door only slightly. "Matty, what do you want?" Jorel mumbled as he looked up at the curly haired man. Matty was wearing a nice blue suit, but his hair was the usual mess of curls.

"James? Can I talk to James?" Matty insisted, trying to push the door further.

"Fuck off, go suck Dylan's dick, you pretentious bitch!" Jimmy yelled from the living room.

"Yeah... come on in!" Jorel made it seem as if he was opening the door, but as soon as the other stepped closer, Jorel slammed the door shut. "As if. I'm sick of you mafia bitches." Jorel mumbled as he locked the door.

"Fine! I'll be back later!" Matty sounded pissed as fuck, stomping away from the door.

Jorel went to sit back on the couch, but this time the lovely couple already was in each other's arms, so Jorel ended up on the side. Jorel rubbed his face with his hands, then looked at Jimmy. "How the fuck did you get in trouble with the mafia?" Jorel asked.

"What mafia? Dylan just wants me to DJ his club again, but I don't want to, I hate that place. Like it's fancy as fuck, like modern fancy, so they still had sick music, but just... ew." Jimmy complained as he played with Aron's hair.

"Just tell him you're busy with the band, for fuck's sake." Aron mumbled tiredly. "Both him and Matty are just stuck up bitches now, I hate them. Literally hanging out with them is like drinking bleach." Aron brought his hand above his mouth and acted out as if he was chugging something. Everyone laughed, but Jorel couldn't help the bad feeling in his chest. Did his friends turn out to be that bad? Well, Matty was always pretentious as fuck, which is why he was sort of glad that the man was the same in this world as well.

Jorel sighed and brought his knees to his chest, rubbing his eyes that still hurt from how much he cried last night. He needed to find out what he wished for that brought him into this world, so he could figure out how to leave. He missed Vanessa so bad. Or did he? He felt like he should, but the longing feeling was more towards that _asshatsin_ (pun necessary).

"Say, are Dylan and Matty dating?" Jorel asked after a while.

Aron perked up at the question. "Hm? No. Matty just dogs around Dylan and plays the whole 'bodyguard' bullshit 'cuz Dylan pays him well and doesn't wanna lose his job. I guess after you start a club, you gotta have someone to protect you. And anyway, Dylan's married." Aron adjusted his position in Yuma's arms. "Anna, or something like that. She's a hair dresser, probabaly the cutest girl I've ever seen." Aron explained. "She keeps Dylan on check, I always think she's actually the boss, not him."

So Anna and Dylan got married in this world? That truly made him feel so happy. He wondered when the Dylan from his world will ever pop the question, the two were such a dreamy couple. He literally couldn't help his grin at this information.

"Do you.... nevermind." Jorel wanted to ask about Vanessa, but he may not know who she was at all. The Everywhere I Go music video never happened, so him and Vanessa never met. Who knows where she could be right now...

Aron raised an eyebrow at Jorel, but shook his head. "You never told us why you were crying last night. I won't push you to tell us, or me at least, but I hope you know that we're here to support you all the way."

"I... I just... it's going to sound ridiculous, but I met with a ghost. Like... not for real, but... someone who's supposedly dead, but actually isn't." Jorel looked away as he chewed on his lip.

"No way... listen, with how broken you were last night, I have every reason to think you did not go crazy." Aron's eyes were wide, the man grabbing tightly onto Jorel's arm. "So he's alive? How?"

"I don't know..." Jorel lied. Given the fact that it was the mafia that he was dealing with here, blowing Charlie's cover might not be a good idea. "H-he... doesn't remember anything anyway." White lie. "He goes by Charlie now, I don't know why, he didn't t-" Jorel got cut off by his phone suddenly ringing. Unknown caller. Charlie. Jorel chewed hard on his lip and shakily answered.

"Could you please unlock the door?" The man's voice felt like a hundred knives stabbed into his chest.

"No..." Jorel answered quietly.

"I could easily break your door down, and you know it. I'm not here for you. Unlock the door."

Jorel shakily got from the couch and walked to the door.

"What's up, Jorel?" Jimmy asked, confused, but holding Aron a little tighter. Jorel shook his head and unlocked the door.

Not even a second later, Charlie burst ino the room, a large sniper gun in his arms. He pointed it at Aron. His face was covered by a completely black bandana and sunglasses. "Go open the window, make it seem as normal as possible." Charlie ordered.

"Charlie, what the fuck are you do-"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut. Aron, go." Charlie growled and Jorel immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands.

Aron scrambled off the couch and went to the window, opening it up and looking outside, to 'make it seem normal'.

"Don't move." Charlie went and crouched by the window, setting the sniper gun carefully to shoot through it.

Silence. So much silence, Jorel wanted to cry. He was already on the floor, unable to keep himself up anymore, still covering his mouth. Everything was moving too slow, way too slow, he wished he could yell at the time to move faster. Then...

_Bang._

"Got him." Charlie backed away from the window and sighed in relief, pulling off his mask, then leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes under the sunglasses. "Fucker had the tightest security ever." Charlie brought his hand to the earpiece only now Jorel noticed he had. "Target down. You owe me a shit ton of dough for this, Kurlzy boy."

"Can either of you explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Yuma stared between Jorel and Charlie, his expression a mixture of fear, confusion, but also anger.

"I-... I seriously have no idea, what the fuck, Charlie?" Jorel said after he finally uncovered his mouth.

"It was easier to snipe the guy I got assigned to kill from your window, not the first time I do this, only I was nice enough to _not_ break the door down." Charlie rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Pure coincidence that it was your apartment that had the best spot, but I just decided to use it at my advantage."

"What fucking advantage?" Jorel snapped. "What. Fucking. Advantage? You just burst into my apartment and pointed a gun at my friend, then shot some fucking guy. How long do you want to fuck with my life until you understand that I don't want you here, in my life, anymore?" Jorel yelled. Charlie had the power to just shoot him, but he knew he wouldn't.

The three other man stared at Jorel in shock for his outburst. Aron looked completely terrified of this whole situation. Charlie gulped and pushed himself off the wall. Jimmy went and grabbed Aron, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I just... hoped for a second chance?" Charlie flinched at his own words.

"Second chance? Second chance to what? Because I'll give you plenty of fucking chances to get out of my life, but a second chance to just trash on my heart and myself? Never." Jorel didn't realize that tears were falling from his eyes again. He hated this. He hated living the life of a guy who not only looked like him, but also _was_ him, but with a completely different life. His pain, his sorrows, they were all passed down to him.

He just wanted back home.

"I understand..." Charlie said after a few moments of painful silence. "I'll leave you alone, okay. Fair enough." Charlie sounded heartbroken and that seriously did not help the situation. This Jorel was so deeply in love with the man.

"Charlie, wait, I.." his mouth was speaking without him. His mind told him to let him go, but he couldn't. "Charlie, I didn't me-"

"No, no, you're right. I should stay away. Your... uh, boyfriend died in a train crash, didn't he?" Charlie was walking towards the door and Jorel was ready to go after him, but he didn't. "I'm sorry. For everything." And with those words, Charlie was out of the apartment, out of his life.

\--

A week later, Jorel found himself in front of the building where he almost got shot to death. He didn't even know what brought him there. Hope, maybe? He could barely think anyway, he had six beers and was currently holding the seventh. He sat on the ground with his back against the wall of the abandoned building. He took another sip from his bottle and looked up at the sky.

"What're ya doin' here, homie?" When did Dylan get here? Jorel looked up at the mexican. With how the others described him until now, he expected the man to be in a suit and tie, but he was in a very casual attire with a loose shirt, blue ripped jeans and a beanie on his head.

"Waiting, I guess." Jorel mumbled as he sipped from his beer again.

"You got with the Clique or someth'n?" The question sounded serious, but he knew Dylan wasn't.

"No... just waiting for my knight in shining black armor or death to come and get me." Jorel sighed and dropped his head to face the ground.

The mexican sat down beside him, simply taking the beer from Jorel and drinking from it. "Heard he's in Alaska or some shit."

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" Jorel eyed Dylan suspiciously.

"Matt overheard you two fighting when he came back for Yuma dude. I told Matt to drop it if the guy said no, but he didn't listen, clearly." Dylan sighed quietly.

"Why did he go to Alaska?" Jorel asked. To get away from you, dumbass, his mind unhelpfully provided.

"To become an Eskimo." Dylan joked. "Nah, dad sent him there. It's a fucking suicidal mission, but the guy always makes it out alive. No wonder dad prefers him over all the people in his 'army'." Dylan explained.

"Right.. I should have shut my fucking mouth. I ruined this life." Jorel groaned and rubbed his face. "I just want to go home." He whined.

"I can give you a ride." Dylan offered and Jorel immediately shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean." Jorel hugged his knees to his chest tight.

"Homie, to find your way home, ya need to know where you want your home to be." Dylan wrapped an arm around Jorel's shoulders.

"That doesn't fucking work, 'cuz I'm still here, for fucks sake. And I won't ever get back home." Jorel complained, leaning against the younger.

"Ya sure you know what you want?" Dylan raised an eyebrow. Jorel shook his head. "Then you have no home to go back to. But you can't stay here. I mean, it's about to get night and cold and shit, so let me get back to your place." Dylan smiled as he squeezed the man in his arms.

"Okay... okay." Jorel nodded.

\--

All night, Jorel spent it thinking about what home meant to him. He could think of so many things, but none of them seemed to get him back.

It went like that for some time, he'd think of a 'home' and he'd wake up in the same place, same bed. That was his life.

Until he got a call..


	5. Where's Your Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of you expected for the last chapter to have something to do with Danny, but it does not. It's the end of the whole story, and the reason why Danny is only mentioned as the Danny from the world Jorel is from and the one from the world he got 'transported' into is not mentioned at all is because no one ever met Danny, you can make your own assumptions about what happened to him, but in the world Jorel was in he basically did not exist in their lives.  
> I just wanted to sort of explain why Danny was not mentioned at all, it's up to you to... think of what Danny could have been doing.

"Hey, Jorel, meet me in Portland tomorrow, at nine p.m. at the train station. I know how to answer your question."

_Charlie._

Jorel's mind was screaming. He did not think twice, he got up from his bed and ran to Aron.

"You have to get me in Portland, Aron. Please. I'm begging you." Jorel said desperately.

"What? Why? What's up?" Aron furrowed his eyebrows at Jorel.

"Charlie called." Jorel said, looking up at Aron in hopes of getting the other to agree to just get him there.

"What? No, dude." Aron shook his head and frowned. Jorel wanted to cry. He did not realize that there was someone else in the room.

"I'll take you." George said as he got up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Jorel was confused.

"I just came to thank you for your advice. Me and Asia are together again, so we're taking care of Ava together." George smiled at him. "Who is Charlie?"

"Long story, you wouldn't believe a word I say until you see it yourself. And no problem, man. Thank _you_ for wanting to help me."

Before Aron could say anything, George and Jorel were already out the door, getting in George's car as fast as they could.

\--

The drive to Portland was long. Too long. But Jorel knew he woild make it by nine there. He needed the answer, and a part of him told him that Charlie genuinely had it. He was thankful George let Jorel listen to whatever music he felt like, it calmed him down plenty, but the excitememt was still there.

The moment George parked in front of the train station in Portland, Jorel leapt out of the car, without even looking, instantly bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" The woman he ran into whined. Wait.

_Wait._

"Vanessa?!" Jorel gasped, staring at the woman in awe. No way. She was right there.

"Who the heck are you?" Vanessa stared at the other confused, before her face lit up with realisation. "Wait, you're... JDog! I saw you and your band at a festival in LA!" She said excitedly.

Jorel's heart couldn't have shattered in more pieces than it did at Vanessa's words.

"You're really cute up close, wow." Vanessa grinned. This was his chance. He could just make his life the way it was if he just went with Vanessa now. He could fix everything. This was it.

A loud honk interrupted his thoughts.

"Crap, sorry. Boyfriend's getting impatient. Maybe if you're in Portland again, we can go out for a beer. James would love it. See ya!" And with that the woman he loved the most just left.

_With another man._

Then he remembered. Charlie. Charlie had the answer. He had to find him. He had to find Charlie. He immediately went inside the train station and looked for Charlie. Where was he?

8:56.

God damn, four more minutes. Come on, he had to be waiting for him somewhere.

8:57.

Jorel looked everywhere. Charlie, come on, Charlie, where are you?

8:58.

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... that was all that his mind could process.

8:59.

There he was! When Jorel spotted Charlie, he ran towards him so fast.

9:00.

"Charlie!" Jorel cried as he grabbed the other man by his shoulders. "What's the answer?"

Charlie looked at him and smiled gently as he grabbed Jorel's hand. "The answer is..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What?

Suddenly everything went black. Jorel felt like he was floating in the void. He stayed like that for what felt like hours, but his mind told him it was merely a second or two.

Then he saw a light.

Jorel finally closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

\--

_Beep. Beep._  
_Beep. Beep._

"Jorel, wake up, come on." Vanessa?

Jorel whined a little as he felt the bright light above him hit his eyes hard, making it hurt to open his eyes. But his grip tightened around Vanessa's hand to let her know he was awake. He didn't stay awake much, though, he fell back into slumber, fell back into the dark.

\--

After he woke up the second time, he learned that he fell into an alcoholic coma after drinking too much at a party. He was mostly okay and he felt truly relieved.

The next day, Jorel got the green light to go home. Vanessa drove, of course, his doctor said he needed to take a break. On the ride home, he couldn't help but think about his weird little dream. Of course he remembered. It was the craziest experience he ever had.

But he wondered what Charlie was going to answer.

\--

A few days later, the guys threw a party. A very small one, just them and their girlfriends slash wives. Jorel stayed on the couch and stared at his phone. It wouldn't hurt if he... Before he even realized it, he was already calling the person, so Jorel hurried outside.

"H-hey, Aron, how's it going?" Jorel leaned against the wall on the outside of his house.

"Babe, who is it?" _Jimmy?_ Did Jimmy just call Aron 'babe'? Did he fall back into a coma?

"Shut up, Yuma, for the love of god." Aron spoke and Jorel could feel the other rolling his eyes. "What do you want, fuckface?"

"Nothing, I just... thought I saw you fucking some girl in a car by me and I just wanted to interrupt the moment. Well.. I do feel like I still interrupted something." Jorel couldn't help but grin. He kind of missed the friendly Aron, but ah well. After a few seconds of silence, Aron groaned and ended the call, which left Jorel chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Jordon asked as he leaned against the wall, next to Jorel.

"I wanted to see if I could bust Aron while fucking some girl, but instead I busted something else." Jorel leaned in closer to Jordon. "He was fucking Yuma." Jorel whispered.

"No way." Jordon gasped.

"Yes way. I couldn't believe it either." Jorel laughed when he moved away.

"You know.." Jordon started. "I still haven't told you the answer."

Jorel's heart was caught in his throat. "Oh... well, will you now?" Jorel desperately wanted to know. Where was his home?

"The answer is.." Jordon grinned. "Yes, I will come to your wedding. Can't wait to see you and Vanessa walking down the aisle."

Jorel's heart dropped, but still smiled and nodded, thanking Jordon.

Jorel supposed that he'll never know. Perhaps his wish was to find his home, but he sure felt like he was on the right road.

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being with me through this wild ride. My thoughts are kind of a mess, which is why the story is just as messy, but I tried my best to FINALLY finish a fanfic, from start to finish.


End file.
